Sleeping Beauty One Piece version
by chopper-chi
Summary: The fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty with One Piece characters. ZoroxNami. ZoNa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic! If there are any grammar, spelling mistakes whatsoever, I apologize in advance. Ah I'm so nervous, I hope you guys like it :) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sleeping Beauty or One Piece

Chapter 1

In the kingdom of One Piece, famous for its numerous amounts of festivals and parties, King Luffy and Queen Vivi yearn for a child. Even though they still look young, time waits for no one and they are slowly ageing. They have come to a decision that they would need a new ruler to overtake the throne in the near future. However, 2 years have passed and still nothing. The Queen loved children and the thought of not being able to bear a child for her husband, the king for that matter, is shameful. Her hope and optimism on bearing a child are slowly fading everyday and are replaced by negative thoughts. King Luffy and the rest of the castle workers have seen the difference in the Queens mood day by day, she is getting depressed. King Luffy have told her that it is not her fault and that they should not lose hope.

Queen Vivi decided to go out in the garden for her daily night walks. It helps her relax and for that moment, she isn't depressed. She can just focus on the beauty the night has to offer. While she was walking alongside the flower beds, she was startled by movements. As she crouched down to where the noise was, she saw a purple glow behind the petals of a flower. She stared at it and slowly the petals moved. That night, her life was about to change. Because it was there she met a fairy with long raven hair and blue eyes, wearing a plain white dress that seems to glow. Behind her were wings as big as herself, shimmering in the dark. They were paper-thin and looked so delicate. Queen Vivi had the urged to touch her wings as they looked so silky but she managed to fight the urge. She was amazed at what she was seeing. Not because there was a fairy in front of her- fairies exist in their kingdom- but because she had never seen a fairy as beautiful as the one her eyes laid eyes on. The glow of the fairy surpassed all the other fairies she had met. She could tell that this creature had strong magic.

"Hello," the Queen said. Her voice seemed to have startled the fairy that was bent over, flying from one flower to another. She turned to where the voice came from.

"Hello," the fairy replied. Her voice was silvery and enchanting; very pleasant to the ear. The Queen was mesmerized by her voice; she could listen to it for hours. It was soon disrupted when she noticed that the fairy's facial expression did not match her voice. "What's wrong? Am I bothering you?"

"No, it's not that, I seem to have misplaced my book"

"Oh. Do you need help?" The Queen waited for the fairy's reply, eager to hear that voice again.

"...that would be great, thank you"

The Queen smiled warmly at the fairy and was soon bent over the flower bed, helping the beautiful fairy look for her book.

"AHH!"

The fairy stopped her searched and went over to the Queen. "Did you find it?"

The Queen looked down at the fairy by the flower bed and grinned at her while opening her hand to show a little brown book. "For a fairy, that sure is a big book to read".

The fairy smiled and said, "Thank you for finding my book. This book is very important to me therefore for finding it; I would like to make your wish come true. Your heart tells me that you wish to bear a child. Am I correct, Your Majesty?"

The Queen's eyes widened in shock. "Yes! Very much so! It is all I ever wanted these last few years!"

"Well then, your wish will come true starting tonight once you bed with your husband, fufufu," the fairy giggled and winked.

She lowered herself to the ground and slowly walked towards the Queen. While she walked, she transformed into a human-sized fairy. She lifted her hands to the stomach of the Queen and closed her eyes. Her long raven hair began to flow around her and her hands emitted light which entered the Queens stomach. Queen Vivi gasped as she could feel the magic working inside her. She felt renewed. The fairy's hair stopped flowing and went back to its normal position and she slowly returned to fairy size.

The Queens vision became blurred due to tears collecting around her eyes. "Thank you, thank you!" No longer being able to hold her tears, it fell down her cheeks. " I don't know how I could repay you, I don't even know your name".

"On the day of the christening, I would like you to invite all the fairies in the kingdom including me".

"Is that it?"

"Yes"

The Queen wiped away her tears and regained her posture. She pondered whether inviting them is enough to repay her but accepted it as she could not decline the fairy's wish. "Alright, as you like, I will invite them".

The fairy smiled and said, "Good luck Your Majesty and my name is Robin. Nico Robin".

And with those words, the beautiful fairy with long raven hair and blue eyes disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Your Highness = Luffy**

**Your Majesty = Vivi**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Sleeping Beauty or One Piece. **

Chapter 2

**9 months later...**

"AHHHHH!"

"PUSH! PUSH! Nearly there! PUSSSHHHHH!"

It was early in the morning and Queen Vivi was finally giving birth. King Luffy was beside her holding onto her hands, supporting her through the pain while their doctor was shouting for Queen Vivi to push some more.

"C'mon Vivi, you can do it!" King Luffy said while wiping some sweat off of her forehead. He turned to the doctor. "Hey Chopper, is the baby out yet? Is it? Is it?" He went over to where Chopper was and peeked in.

His eyes widened at the sight.

"Uhh..Ermm..Is..that..uhh.." **Oh no, I'm getting dizzy!**

**THUD!**

"OH NO! KING LUFFY HAS FAINTED! SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR!" Doctor Chopper screamed, running frantically.

"THAT'S YOU, YOU BAKA!" shouted Queen Vivi and a nurse that was helping out.

"Oh right! Hehe!" He answered sheepishly. "Ah well, he'll be fine! What's more important is you, Your Majesty! PUSH!"

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The cries of the new born baby could be heard throughout the walls of the castle. Servants, Cooks, Guards have all stopped what they were doing to witness this magical moment happening inside the castle of One Piece.

"_**Finally! A baby is born!" **_

"_**I am so happy for them!" **_

"_**Aww! I think I'm gonna cry!"**_

Queen Vivi let out a sigh of relief. **Phew! I'm so tired.**

"Chopper, arigato. You're the best!" Queen Vivi managed to give the Doctor a warm smile no matter how tired she was but a smile nonetheless.

"Damn it. I won't be happy by those words, you know?" He replied while doing a happy noodle dance.

Sweat dropped. **Then, why do you act like that? **Queen Vivi thought.

King Luffy who was lying on the floor began to stir, eyes slowly opening. Not knowing how long he was out, he quickly stood up and his head was looking all around the room. He saw the nurse walking to the Queen and so he went over to his wife's side. "Is the baby here?"

"Yes, Your Highness." The nurse answered. She handed the bundled baby to the Queen's arms and walked over to Doctor Chopper who was tidying up his equipment.

The Queen and King looked down at their beautiful baby gir-

"HUH?!"

"Doctor Chopper! The baby...

...It's a boy!"

Doctor Chopper walked over to the new parents. "Yeah, that's why the willy's there."

"Buh..buhh..BUT! This baby is suppose to be a girl!" Queen Vivi proclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"This story is supposed to be a remake of Sleeping Beauty! How can there be a Sleeping Beauty if the baby is a boy?! Author-chi, what is going on here?"

**Author-chi popped into the story. **

"GUYS! I want the baby to be a boy ookkkaaaaayyyy?!"

The whole room went silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Erm..okay?" Queen Vivi replied timidly.

"Good! Now, back to the story and please fix your reaction, it was NG!"

**Author-chi disappeared.**

The Queen and King looked down at their beautiful baby BOY.

"HUH?!"

"Doctor Chopper! The baby...

Doctor Chopper sighed, "What is it, your Highness?"

King Luffy stared into the eyes of the doctor. "The hair..." Doctor Chopper stared back, confusion etched across his face. "What about his hair?"

"IT'S GREEN!"

The first-time parents had different expression to this discovery. Queen Vivi was shocked at this, eyes and mouth wide open whereas King Luffy's eyes turned into stars and was jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement. It is clear that he found this discovery very interesting.

Doctor Chopper, the nurse (and Author-chi) who happened to witness this, mentally slapped their forehead.

"How can it be green?" Queen Vivi questioned.

"Shishishi! I think it's cool!" King Luffy cheekily grinned.

"But...how?"

"Hmmm..." King Luffy suddenly became serious, his head down, eyes covered by his jet black hair.

**Oohhh! He's thinking! **Queen Vivi, Doctor Chopper and the nurse thought.

"Ah!" He balled up one of his hand into a fist down against his palm. "It's a mystery hair."

Sweat dropped.

"What will you name your baby?" Doctor Chopper asked.

"Zoro, the baby's name will be Roronoa Zoro"

"Is there a meaning behind that name?"

King Luffy smiled. "It was once the name of a great friend I use to know." **(Author's note: I made this up cuz I didn't want Zoro's name to be Monkey D. Zoro, it sounds weird.)**

* * *

By late afternoon, news has travelled all over the kingdom that the Queen gave birth to a baby boy with green hair. Messengers from the castle have announced to the citizens to prepare for the celebration.

"SANJI!" King Luffy screamed while running into the kitchen. Sanji was the youngest chef in the castle yet he is the best of them all. King Luffy really likes his cooking and are always demanding him to cook food of all sorts.

"Your Highness, you shouldn't be here," Said one of the cook.

"Do you know where Sanji is? I need him to cook meat for the celebration."

At that moment, Sanji came in through the door holding a pot.

"AH! SANJI! COOK LOTS OF FOOD ESPECIALLY MEEAATT! King Luffy demanded, sticking close to Sanji's face.

"Alright, alright! Just get away already, you shitty king! I'm not interested in men," Sanji said annoyingly, kicking him off in the process.

"Shishishi! The same goes for you lots!" King Luffy said to the rest of the chefs. His lips widened into a grin and walked away laughing.

**I can't believe this is our king.** Everyone thought.

By night time, every citizen in One Piece was celebrating. Noise and laughter filled the kingdom. People danced to the music accompanied by the famous singer Soul King, Brook. He is called Soul King because they said that his music touches something deep inside. His music goes beyond human emotion and speaks directly to your soul whether it is a happy or a sad song. Everyone ate and drank to their content thanks to their King who loves eating more than anyone. Fireworks illuminated the starry night sky while children watched in awe. All through the night, the kingdom of One Piece partied like there was no tomorrow for the celebration of the birth of Prince Roronoa Zoro.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review.. if you want ;) :P **

**Thanks to Constanza Rose and KEIMegumi for their reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the late update, I was busy with college especially Psychology and Photography huhuhu! **

**On a positive note, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleeping Beauty or One Piece.**

Chapter 3

It was the day before the christening of Prince Zoro. Everyone in the castle was busy preparing for the christening that would take place the next day. Among the workers, the messengers were getting ready to go out to deliver the invites the Queen gave them.

Usopp, one of the messengers that were supposed to deliver the invites, woke up late on the day. He was so late that he didn't get to eat his breakfast. He started on his delivery an hour after the others. He had to walk to deliver them and find his own transport as all the other messengers took the horses in the stable. One of their many mottos were 'Time flies, don't be late' and since he woke up late, it acted as a punishment as some of the addresses that was on the invite were places whereby no transport goes and so walking was the only option.

The sun was setting down and Usopp still had one invite to deliver. He looked at the address and he trembled in fear. It was an invite to a fairy that lived deep, deep, deep, deep, deep in the forest.

"I-I AM TH-THE B-BRAVE K-KING USOPP! I-I HAVE NO F-FEAR!"

He bolted into the forest, eyes wide shut. He slightly opened his eyes and found that it wasn't as scary as he thought and so he continued walking into the forest. Every step he takes brings him closer to the deepest of the deepest of the forest. He looked behind him and found that he could no longer see the entrance.

'EEEEEEEEK!"

Fear started to creep in and his knees began to shake vigorously. Thoughts began to enter his mind.

_**What if a wolf finds me? I'm going to get eaten!**_

_**What if an old lady kidnaps me and fattens me up only to eat me?!**_

_**What if-**_

His thoughts were interrupted by noises around the forest. He could hear wings flapping_. __**What if I get bitten by a vampire?**_

On one of the trees, there was a worn down sign that said 'Welcome to the deep, deep forest'. He still had 3 more deeps to go but he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it alive. Maybe it was his paranoia but he could feel stares directed at him. He could hear whispering that seems to grow louder and louder. All of a sudden,...

Silence.

His heartbeat quickened.

**Ba-bump... Ba-bump.. Ba-bump.. -bumpba-bumpba-bumpbabababababa!**

**GROWLS.**

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Usopp's loud piercing scream resonated throughout the forest, his eyes bulging out, mouth wide open, tongue snaking out, snot dripping on his nose, eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill and the hairs on his skin stood on its ends. He ran as fast as the wind. His heart was pounding loudly against his chest and his lungs bursting for air. He was so scared that the invite slipped out of his quivering hands. He ran, stumbling over rocks that littered the path and tripping on overgrown roots. There was no time for rest for his life was on the line. He could see the entrance where he came in. Forcing his legs to push harder, he continued his sprint towards safe grounds. As soon as he emerged from the forest, he was gasping for breath. Cool air washed over him, calming down his flushed face. He looked up and saw the sun had already disappeared. He was so relieved that he made it out alive that he forgot the main reason he was there in the first place and went home instead.

What poor Usopp did not realize was that the noise he heard while in the forest was just his stomach growling for he hadn't eaten all day.

* * *

The day of the christening finally came. The King and Queen along with their newborn baby, who was sleeping on King Luffy's swaying arm, were already at the church as well as the Priest. Close friends and families started filling up the church and no sooner, the fairies started arriving as well. They were flying around the church, sprinkling fairy dusts on the humans, which apparently lifted up your mood. The guests and the King and Queen were amazed at the sight that unfolded before them. They had never seen as many fairies gathered in one place as the ones in front of them. After a few rounds, they had transformed into human-size. Although most had to return to fairy size as they couldn't all fit inside the church. Queen Vivi assumed that the most important fairies were the ones who stayed human size as Robin did not return to their normal state along with other fairies of who 6 stood out. Queen Vivi noted that they all had a different coloured glow to them and was similar to Robin in that they were more beautiful and powerful than most. Their outfit consisted of a strapless top and a ruffled skirt that ended above the knee with a flowy trail attached to the skirt. Their long hair was loosely curled with a small piece of flower on their hair. They were wearing heeled sandals with two different coloured ribbons laced up to their knees. Robin was wearing a purple dress and sandals with a sakura flower on her hair behind her ear. The other fairies were dressed in a similar way except they had different coloured dress that matches their glow.**  
**

As everyone settled down in their seats and the fairies that were flying had quietened down, the priest began the ceremony. While everyone was focused on the service, no-one noticed a fairy who looked more like a witch with a dark glow sneaking inside through the back window. Even though she did not create a scene while entering, did not mean that she wouldn't create a scene later on. All she had to do was wait.

Wait until the right moment present itself where she can have her revenge...

"They should have thought twice before leaving me out of the christening. Now they will pay. Heeheeheehee!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**If you guys are having a hard time picturing the dress of the fairies, I got the idea from Winx Club when I was flicking through the channels. I pictured Robin wearing Musa Harmonix. If you google it, you'll find it :) **

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. It means alot to me especially since this is my first fanfic! :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**oh and don't forget to review, favourite or follow! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**MERRI KURISMASU EBRYWAN! (pfft!)**

**Hey guys, since it's Christmas, I decided to post a longer chapter. Count it as a present from moi! ;) **

**Just to let you guys know, I'm not good at writing action so forgive me! **

**And thanks to: Guest (next time leave a name :p), KEIMegumi,fmdevil,cruelistnightmare for reviewing! And the rest of you guys that followed and favourited! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleeping Beauty or One Piece.**

Chapter 4

"Now as we come to the end of the ceremony, it is time to bless the child." The priest went over to the child who was lying on a round crib and lifted his hand to the child's forehead and made a cross with his thumb. "May peace, mercy and blessings of God be upon you."

Robin who was seated down, stood up and walked over to the King and Queen. "Your Highness, Your Majesty," she said while bowing. "If you don't mind, the fairies would like to bless the child also. It is a tradition for fairies to do so especially to a Prince."

King Luffy and Queen Vivi looked at each other and gave a look of mutual understanding. King Luffy placed his hand on Queen Vivi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. They both gave Nico Robin a warm genuine smile. "I don't see a reason why not." King Luffy said.

Robin looked back towards the fairies as a signal to follow her. They walked over to the crib and made a circle around it by joining hands with one another. They then chanted words that no-one could understand when all of a sudden, a light began to glow inside the crib. The light became brighter and in a matter of seconds, it died down. The fairies were gasping for breath when all was over. They have nearly used up their power in blessing Prince Zoro.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" A loud laugh echoed throughout the church.

Everyone's head snapped back to the back of the room where the sound was hear. They saw someone slowly stepping out of the shadow. The stranger had nice long legs, smooth skin that made the women jealous, nice curves and bust that made the men drool. She was wearing the same thing as the other fairies and had wings. Now, they were eager to see the face of the body. Once the stranger stepped out of the shadow, everyone gasped.

"_**OH MY GOD!"**_

"_**My eyes! My eyes! Although I have no eyes, I'm a skeleton! Yohohohoho!"**_

"_**I was tricked!"**_

"_**I can't believe I had a naughty thought about her!"**_ One of the men gagged.

Sanji who was in the audience saw the whole thing. He dropped down on the floor, hands on his face and screamed, "NOOOOO! My mellorine!"

The fairies gasped as they saw her face. Her nose was long like a witch and creases were found on her once youthful face. She had a face of an old woman yet a body of a young lady. There was only one fairy that looked like this. "Kureha.."

* * *

All eyes were on her as she walked to the front where Robin and the other fairies were. "It seems that you have forgotten that ALL fairies must be present to the christening BEFORE you bless the child, yet you've done just that without knowing if ALL fairies were here!"

"You never attended all of the other events which are more important than this, why should this one matter?" Robin muttered quietly to herself.

Queen Vivi gasped. "I did! I did send the invitations to ALL fairies! I checked so many times before giving it to my messengers!"

Kureha knew the Queen was telling the truth. She knew that a messenger was in the forest to deliver the invite but was too much of a coward to continue the journey. But being an evil fairy that she is would not let them know of this.

"Well, I didn't get it!" She snapped. "Aw but I'm such a nice fairy that I will let you off."

Queen Vivi grinned at this while the fairies were skeptical at the thought that she would let it go this easily.

"On one condition."

"What is it?" King Luffy asked.

"Let me see the baby."

King Luffy was hesitant at this idea as they hardly know this stranger and she did not even have a good aura around her. He looked at his wife for confirmation but saw that she did not have any problem about it.

"Alright. But you can only look, no touching or anything else but looking. OR ELSE." He warned with eyes that can pierce through metal.

Kureha nodded and walked over to the crib. It seems her plan had a flaw. She couldn't touch the child. And so whatever her plan was, it no longer worked. She looked down and stared at the kid that was to rule the kingdom in the future. As if a light bulb lightened up above her head, she thought up of a brilliant revenge. Better than the old one.

**Since you're the only child of the King and Queen, you must be so important. If you were to disappear, I wonder how devastated the King and Queen would be?** She chuckled in her mind.

She silently whispered a few words to the child and the child began to wail.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" shouted King Luffy. Queen Vivi ran over to the crib and picked up Prince Zoro and went over to her husband's side.

"Heeheehee! Ohh, nothing much.." she replied with an evil smirk. "Just a curse." She shrugged as if it was a normal thing.

King Luffy was very angry at this; his friends had to stop him from wrecking havoc. Nico Robin decided to step in. "Kureha, what have you done?" She voiced with a hint of bitterness.

"Like I said, I put a curse on the baby. Heeheehee. Hmm.. what was it again?" she teased, pretending to think just to aggravate the King and get a reaction.

"GRRRRR!" It worked.

She smirked. "Oh yeah. It goes something like this.. When you turn 21, you will get injured by a sword and die! Heeheehee!"

Queen Vivi fell down to the floor crying. "WHY?! Ohhh! My beautiful baby!" She bawled, hugging Prince Zoro tight.

Nico Robin felt sorry for the Queen. She knew how much she loved the baby. Losing him would make her fall into depression just like the last time she met her, possibly even worse. The moment Robin laid her hands on Queen Vivi's stomach; she knew that the child would be a great leader. She hurriedly went over to the baby and chanted a magical spell to change the curse before Kureha could stop her.

Kureha gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!" But before she could do anything, King Luffy already had her by the throat.

"I WARNED YOU YET YOU CHOSE TO BREAK IT! BIG MISTAKE!"

King Luffy decided to have Kureha exiled from the kingdom as much as he wanted to hurt her for the evil things she had done, he could not kill. Robin who was finally finished with the magic spell, spoke up out of breath.

"..I managed..to.. change the..curse.." After she regained her stamina, she restarted. "I managed to change the curse. Unfortunately, it would still be a curse."

"So what would the curse be?" Queen Vivi asked.

"Well, instead of dying from the injury, he would fall into a deep sleep."

Robin turned to the fairies and made a decision that Kureha would be stripped off of her powers and so she would just be a normal human.

And with that, the christening ended with the King and Queen devastated about the happenings of the day as was the rest of the guests.

* * *

Years went by and Prince Zoro gradually grew from a baby to a boy and from a boy to a man. He was well-known in the kingdom and have always caught the eyes of the ladies-though he's not interested- as he was extremely good looking and manly for someone at the age of 19, although the cook teases him that he only gets attention because of his hair colour, which ALWAYS lead to fighting. His body was tanned and muscular due to constant training with his father, King Luffy, in hand to hand combat. He had beaten everyone he fought and he soon lost interest. He wanted to try something new and exciting. When he was a child, he once saw a sword fight. He found it interesting and wanted to try it. But as soon as he voiced his opinion, his parents clammed up. Ever since then, he never saw a sword fight or a sword ever. What he didn't know was that his parents ordered for all swords to be taken away because of the curse.

One day when Zoro was on his way to the dojo for training, he ended up walking into the forest.

**HUH? How did I get here?**

Instead of going back, he continued on into the forest, thirsty for adventure. He didn't know how far he had walked but he had long passed the deep, deep forest. Up ahead, he could see a worn down house. As he arrived, he inspected it. No-one seemed to have lived there for years and there wasn't anything interesting in the house. He walked around and noticed something poking out of the ground. He pulled it out and saw that it was a sword. It had a white hilt and case although the colour had been dirtied probably due to being in the ground for years. He inspected it and it seems to be in good condition, only needed sharpening. He remembered the sword fight and copied the stance of the swordsman. He took his first strike.

_**SWISHHHH!**_

Zoro felt energy coming from the sword. He smirked at this. He finally found something interesting to do.

For 2 years, he had been secretly going into the forest. He had made the worn down house his hideout and practise ground in sword fighting. During those times, he found two more swords deeper into the forest. He had been training in mastering 3 swords as well as continuing with the hand to hand combat to avoid suspicions from his father. He had grown more muscular and bigger and found an ambition of being the greatest swordsman in the world. He sometimes goes to the beach to train for a change of scenery. During his training, he saw a raft in the distance, on its way to the island.

The person stepped out of the raft. He had a black hat and an unopened black coat and a golden cross around his neck. Zoro saw that his eyes were yellow and that he was carrying a crucifix behind him.

Zoro gulped. **That's Hawk Eyes Mihawk. I've heard of him from my old man. I want to fight him. **

Zoro ran up to him and challenged him to a duel. The person scoffed.

"A duel? Such a pitiful weakling."

Zoro's anger boiled. **Does he not see me as a worthy opponent?** Zoro drew his sword, the Wado Ichimonji.

"If you were really a fine swordsman, you would know the difference in strength without drawing your sword. Challenging me... Are you that brave? Or simply reckless?"

Zoro grinned. "This is for my own ambition!"

He placed his sword on his mouth and drew his other 2 swords.

Mihawk pulled on his necklace and took out the top part of the dagger.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?" Zoro asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm carrying nothing smaller than this." He replied while showing his dagger.

"QUIT MOCKING ME!" Zoro snapped and ran towards the opponent.

"You're but someone who's yet to experience the real world."

"ONI GIRI!"

Mihawk stopped all of Zoro's swords with just a simple dagger.

Zoro's eyes sprung open in surprise. "Wh..WHAT?!"

**I can't move. What just happened? Is a strength like his really this far away? That can't be! It can't be this far away!**

Zoro ran towards his opponent again. "AAAAHHHHH!"

**(INSERT FIGHT)**

* * *

Zoro wasn't backing down to the fight.

**What strong will!** Mihawk thought.

"Kid, announce your name!"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"I'll remember that!" Mihawk reached behind him and pulled out the big crucifix as it turns out to be a sword. He struck to end the fight.

"GAAAHHHHH!"

Zoro was struck on his chest stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Another strike.

"GAAAHHHHH!"

He clutched his left eye, blood oozing out of his hand.

**I lost.**

He fell down and felt his eyes heavy. Slowly, his eyes closed.

King Luffy was worried that his son was still not home and so he ordered for a search party. A few minutes later, they found Prince's Zoro's body lying down on the shore.

Injured and asleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(INSERT FIGHT) = use your imagination hahaha! ;D**

**I really am sorry! I am no good with writing action stuff.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! - as a present for me :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I was so hooked with reading the Hunger Games trilogy. Have you read it? **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Sleeping Beauty. **

Chapter 5

When Nico Robin heard that Prince Zoro had fallen asleep and could not be woken up, she arrived at the castle in a blink of an eye. Upon entering, what she saw horrified her, sending shivers down her spine. Prince Zoro was covered in blood. His blood. Even though he was sleeping, he looked like a dead man. Doctor Chopper was busy stitching up a wound on Prince Zoro's left eye while shouting commands for the nurses to stop the bleeding on his chest. On the side, out of the way of the medics but close enough to the patient was Prince Zoro's parents, silently weeping and comforting each other from the long-awaited situation that they had dreaded ever since the christening. From an outsider's point of view, one would wonder what the hell had happened for the Prince of One Piece to be in that condition.

"Robin, when will he wake up?" Queen Vivi whispered, terrified by the answer.

"Maybe in a hundred years time."

"Maybe.." she repeated to herself, feeling dejected. " What would make him wake up?" She forced herself to ask.

"Hmm..the person that would wake him up? Maybe the person that leaves an impression?..I dunno.."

"I see.." She commented with no spirit left in her. She looked horrible, with dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion.

* * *

Nico Robin feared that when Prince Zoro wakes up, he would find himself all alone. Therefore, she decided to cast a sleeping spell on the castle workers. King Luffy and Queen Vivi vowed to stay behind in order to let the people know that no-one should ever come near the castle walls. Despite the circumstances, King Luffy threw a party. It was their last party together with the castle workers and so everyone partied like they'd never partied before. Sanji cooked the most exquisite banquet ever, King Luffy and Doctor Chopper danced around with chopsticks up their noses. Brook played cheery music while Queen Vivi danced along to it with other maids and Ussop told tales to other workers about his mighty adventures and how he survived it. His most popular story of all was 'The Beast in the deep,deep forest'. And most of all, everyone ate and drank to their content. No more than an hour, most of them were starting to show a sign of drunkenness. The noises died down as they had slowly come to realization that they would soon be separated from their King and Queen, the couple who saved their life and gave them the will to live.

"Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho"

Everyone shifted their eyes towards King Luffy who was sprawled on the floor, his straw-hat covering his eyes while singing Binks Sake.

"Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho"

Knowing that their King was close to crying due to the crack in his voice and the sight before them, broke their heart. They realized that they were selfish in thinking that they were the only ones upset about being separated from them. At least, they would have all the other castle workers with them when they wake up 100 years time. Maybe.

"Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho" Queen Vivi joined her husband in singing.

But what about King Luffy and Queen Vivi? It would just be the two of them. How could they handle being separated from their friends? The people they had lived with for years. How could they handle being separated from their SON? Their only son?! Knowing that by the time he wakes up, they are no longer there. Knowing that they would miss his wedding. Knowing that they would miss their grand-kids grow up. How could they handle that?!

"Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho" This time, Brook sang and played his violin as accompaniment.

"Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho" Everyone had joined in the singing, tears flowing out their eyes, people hugging each other.

One by one, the castle workers fell asleep while singing. The spell had gradually took effect. The song became quieter until there was no instrument played. Just the voice of King Luffy and Queen Vivi continually singing their farewell sing.

"Yo-hohoho Yo-hohoho..."

King Luffy and Queen Vivi headed to Prince Zoro's room. They sat beside the bed in total silence, held each other's hands including Zoro's and wept. Queen Vivi stood up and leaned forward to kiss her son's forehead for the last time. King Luffy looked at his son and placed a letter on his hand. In silence, they departed the castle.

When the kingdom heard that their King and Queen had ordered that no-one should ever go near the castle and that they had departed from it, questions were asked. Seeing no other options, King Luffy explained to the rest of the kingdom of what had happened to Prince Zoro including the happenings during the christening. After hearing the explanation, everyone had agreed to protect the castle and Prince Zoro. They planted seeds that belonged to huge trees around the castle. With the help of Nico Robin, the seeds grew in seconds, covering the whole castle with vines and branches. As years went by, the people in the kingdom had either died of old age or had moved to other countries. In the time span of 10 years, the city was deserted, only a few people had stayed behind in the hope of being there for when the Prince wakes up.

* * *

100 years and a day later, the kingdom was no longer inhabited. One Piece was bustling with people. Travellers come and go to visit the country similar to the story, not knowing that it is the same country. What story? Well...

Citizens that used to live in the kingdom 100 years ago had told the story of the Sleeping Prince to their grand-kids as a bedtime story. From there, the story escalated throughout the world. Although no-one bothered to look for the castle as they thought of the story as a myth. Who sleeps for 100 years? Anyway, it was rumoured that human-like-gorillas named Humandrills was living in the forest. It had appeared all of a sudden 100 years ago (thanks to Robin) and no-one was brave or stupid enough to check if it was real or not.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, a red-headed girl had just landed on the shore by a small rowboat. She stopped by as she sensed a big storm coming her way. Being in the ocean during a storm especially in a small rowboat, it'd be impossible to survive it, even with her impressive navigational skills. She decided to take shelter in the city but she had to walk through a forest to get there. If she wanted to arrive in the city by nightfall before the storm, she needed to act fast as it was already hours before sunsets. Entering the forest, darkness engulfed her. Reaching into her small backpack, she pulled out a torch. She had walked for what seemed like hours yet she was nowhere near the city. The forest seems to go deeper and deeper. It was then she was thankful she wore boots instead of her usual sandals. She figured it was night-time as lightning started appearing in the sky followed by thunders, signalling that the storm has begun. She still hasn't arrived at her destination when rain poured down on her, soaking her not-much clothes of shorts and vest. She continued on her way, however she stopped when she heard grunting nearby. Looking around her surroundings, she slowly reached down her thighs where her weapon, a 3 poled staff called the Sorcery Clima-Tact was held by her holster. Finally adjusted her eyes to the darkness, thanks to the lightning, she looked at one of the trees and saw a huge gorilla staring at her. She gasped and stepped back. But when she moved, the beast lunged at her. Luckily, she managed to hit it on the head and used the chance to run. It didn't last long as the gorilla got back up and started chasing her. This time, the girl took her stance, ready to fight. Before the gorilla could hurt her, she struck her staff.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

Lightning struck the gorilla and got electrified. The monster was defeated and burnt. The girl gave a sigh of relief and carried on her journey. No more than a minute, the friends of the gorilla had her surrounded. Looking for a way to escape, she used her Mirage Tempo to make herself invisible. She stealthily walked past the gorillas, silently laughing to herself at the confused faces of her enemies. Once she was far enough, she threw another attack. From her staff, she launched an egg to the sky which released a thundercloud.

"THUNDERBREED TEMPO!"

The group of gorillas got electrified and fell unconscious, however one of them managed to dodge it and went straight for her. Her body went stiff. Her mind screamed to move or do something. **Damn it! **The beast was a metre away from her. **Move!** As if she broke out of a trance, she hurriedly lifted her staff in front of her.

"GUST SWORD!"

A powerful gust of wind shot out of her weapon and threw the beast off. Unfortunately, the gorilla managed to injure the left side of her arm with his claw before taking off.

"Ugh." She sighed. She hoped that she would not encounter another one of those creatures.

Looking at where the gorilla was thrown, she saw that her attack made a path on some thick vines that seems impossible to go through before. Following the long path and continually using her gust sword to open up more path, she arrived at the opening. A castle.

The girl frowned in confusion. She didn't know that there was a castle in One Piece. Apart from the story she heard as a child. She chuckled. She recalled how her and her sister used to pretend to play out the story. That memory seemed like a dream to her, ever since THAT happened, she no longer had that kind of time to play. She looked at the castle, it looked abandoned. Desperate for shelter as the storm was still pouring down, she opened the door. Clutching her injured arm, she entered.

"HELLO?"

No answer.

The injury in her arm was excruciatingly painful yet she didn't mind it. Her blood was dripping on the floor, leaving a trail behind her. Her body was getting warmer yet colder at the same time; her breathing was sharp and shallow. Her vision was getting blurry.

She looked into her backpack but there were not any bandages. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink and poured the rest on her wound. She looked at different rooms looking for the infirmary or at least the place that has bandages. Not finding any, she went upstairs, just missing the hall where all the castle workers slept.

She entered the first room and although the room had no light except from the moon coming from the window, she could see bandages on the side of the bed. Feeling dizzy, she wrapped her arm with bandage, rather poorly, in order to stop the bleeding.

No longer able to keep her eyes open, she lost consciousness and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I won't be able to update as quickly as before but I promise that I will finish this story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bold/Italics_ = **Nami's thoughts

**Bold only = **Zoro's thoughts

_Italics = Nami's speech_

Normal = Zoro's speech

**WARNING: The characters might be OOC especially Zoro...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Sleeping Beauty.**

Chapter 6

"_**We aren't really sisters. We've got no blood relations."**_

"_**You're not our real mother. Actually, you don't want us here at all, right?" **_

"_**If I was to be adopted, then I'd rather have been taken in by a rich family"**_

_No. Stop. You don't mean that. Take it back! Apologize to Bellemere! All of a sudden, the scene changed into the front of the house. _

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"_**Come in. The doors open." **__I watched as the scene plays on, unable to take my eyes off of it no matter how much I detest it. _

"_** Futile. Futile. Futile. The futility of your pathetic human race." **__I knew this was the part where I heard Bellemere scream from the back of the house. I swallowed the lump on my throat as my hatred towards Arlong boiled at the sight of him stepping all his strength on my mother's arm. _

"_**Hold up! Who said that was my share? That 100,000 beri is for my two daughters. I'm short on mine. I can't deny I don't have a family, even if it means sacrificing my life." My adopted mother looked at the fishman straight in the eyes. "We may not be blood related but we're still a family."**_

_I cried as I looked at the event taking place in front of me, replaying again and again in my dreams. The pivoting moment where I knew, everyone knew that Bellemere was going to die._

"_**Bellemere! That's a lie! I was lying."**_

_I looked at the side of the house where my young self ran up with Nojiko to Bellemeres embrace. Her bruised purple arm hugged us as we all cried. I looked in the distance and saw Genzo and the villagers coming to help us but it was no use. Fishmen were 10times stronger than humans. Blood was spilt. _

"_**You'll die for your pathetic love!" He sneered holding up the barrel of a gun in front of the woman.**_

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. _

"_**Nojiko! Nami!" The woman looked at her two daughter.**_

"_**DON'T DIE!" my younger self screamed. **__I know that this is just a dream but it still feels so real. The suffering I had to go through made me cry even harder._

_**Tears rolled down her cheeks and smiled. "I love you." **_

_No I don't want to go through this again. Dream or not. I don't want to see it. Stop. Don't let me see it. _

_**BANG!**_

_NO! BELLEMERE!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The woman's eyes snapped wide open. She was sweating profusely and her heart was beating frantically. She touched her face and felt it wet. She quickly wiped it off. It has been ages since she had that dream. She will never forget that in all her life. Her hand went over her chest. _**Calm down Nami, calm down.**_ She told herself.

She sighed. She looked to her side and saw something green. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. It looked like a head. _**Is that?...Omg!**_

'_KYAAAAAA!' _She screamed while kicking and punching the person beside her. She kicked it so hard, the body fell on the floor._** EEEE! Did I just sleep with a dead person? **_She cringed.

She stood up and jumped up and down while patting herself, ridding off whatever creepy stuff she got in the bed.

_**UGH. **_"UGH."

She stood completely still. She was sure she said that in her head and not out loud.

_**Yeah, I know that, baka!**_ Her inner conscious scoffed.

_**Well then who said that?**_ She questioned herself.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on its end, she craned her neck ever so slowly towards the noise. She crept up on the bed like a cat and looked down the other side of the bed where the body fell. Her chocolate eyes met with a black one. Both eyes widened in shock.

"GAAAHHH!" _"KYYYAAAA!"_

They both jumped up, standing on their side of the bed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" They both shouted.

"What do you mean who are you?! How did you get inside? GUARDS!" Prince Zoro shouted back.

"_What are you talking about?! This castle is abandoned! Anyway, I didn't know someone lives here! Much less, sleep in the same bed as me!_" She exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He rolled his eyes. "**YOU** slept in the same bed as **ME**! **THIS** is **MY **bed! **YOU** don't live here! **I **do! " He barked, emphasising on the pronoun.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever..."_ She replied in a monotonic voice, waving her hand in the air dismissively, looking away from him and walking towards the window. _**It's still pouring down.**_

Prince Zoro's vein popped out in anger. He was shocked at this woman in front of him. **The attitude! I had never seen a woman act so rudely, especially to me! A Prince! Women drool when they see me! **He walked to her. Her back was facing him and she could feel him walking towards her. He grabbed one of her shoulder, shocked that it felt hot but paid no mind to it. There were more important things to do, like teaching her a lesson.

"Oi, that attitude just..now.." His voice trailed off, never finishing his sentence as his eyes strayed from the woman in front of him to the window behind her. "What the hell?!" Saying to no one in particular.

"_What?"_ She asked, looking behind her to see what got his attention.

Prince Zoro who could see the cityscape from his window was nowhere to be seen. He was confused. Very confused.

"_Oi! Marimo, what the hell are you looking at?"_ She asked again after getting no answer.

Prince Zoro snapped his head to her. "What did you just say?" He asked in a low voice.

"_What? I'm just asking what you were looking at. There's nothing out there except trees and trees so I just wondered what was so interesting."_ She pointed out.

"No...before that..." He growled.

She pondered, eyebrows knitted together in wonder. _"OHHH! You mean Marimo?"_

Another one of his vein popped out. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He raged. He hated that nickname. That stupid cook of his always called him that. He expected the woman to argue back except she didn't. She tried to suppress her giggling but ended up bursting into laughter. Prince Zoro's face flushed red of embarrassment. He had never been more humiliated like this before. Yes, the cook calls him that but it's different when a girl says it. His reaction only made her laugh even harder. She was clutching her stomach and slapping the floor with her hand.

"_ohhh..I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to laugh at you.."_ She snickered.

"_Ahh.. I've never laughed like that in ages!"_ She proclaimed after her laughter finally died down. Nami faced the man while wiping the tears that formed around her eyes. It was weird because just a while ago, she was crying for something different. To think that this time, her tears would be of laughter. Her smile dropped as the man before her emitted an evil aura.

_**If he thinks I'm backing down, he's got another thing coming. **_Nami emitted an evil aura herself that rivals that of Prince Zoro.

"_Lighten up. It's the truth anyway. Your hair is green like a Marimo." _

But that statement did nothing to lessen the anger within the Prince, it only furthered on his annoyance at the nickname. He cracked his knuckles and walked slowly towards Nami with an evil smirk on his face. As a reflex, the girl stepped back, not liking the mischievous look on the man. She would have liked it if it was the other way around but not when she is on the receiving end.

"Ohh.. you'll regret calling me that soon.." He chuckled, taking a few more steps towards her.

Nami reached for her Clima-tact and assembled it. She placed it in front of her to keep the distance between them_. "Stop. Don't come near me."_ She commanded , that action was futile as Zoro grabbed it, taking Nami's hold off of it, and throwing it on the other side of the room.

_**Crap!**_

Without her weapon, the only reasonable thing to do was to run. _**I really don't want to see what he's going to do to me! But if I run, how am I gonna get my Clima-tact back? Argh! I'll come back for it when he goes to sleep! **_Having reached a decision, Nami bolted to the door. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as she suddenly had a massive headache making her vision blurry. She couldn't tell which one was the real door handle as she could see 3 handles swaying. She shut her eyes hard to clear her vision but it only made some dark spots to appear. Too focused on the door handles, she was too late to notice a shadow looming over her.

_**CRAP!**_ She thought once more. Prince Zoro smirked and wrapped his arm around her neck while his other hand came down on her head, screwing it down. Nami was shocked to see a tanned muscular arm wrapped around her neck. For a moment, she liked it UNTIL she felt a painful feeling coming down her head. _**Is..Is he giving me a noogie?! **_Nami squirmed, trying to get off the hold but he was too strong.

"_ARGH! GET OFF ME!" _

Prince Zoro laughed at her misery. After screwing down a couple more times, he detached himself away from her, feeling satisfied at the girls suffering. Nami straightened up and looked at him with one of her deadly glare. Her hair was all over the place, probably all tangled up.

"_THAT HURTS YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HAIR?! YOU STUPID MARIMO!" _She yelled with rage. Her face was flashed red in anger. Her head was hurting like hell before he noogied her and now it was even worse. Even so, she just couldn't let him off because of some headache. She wanted to annoy the hell out of him. _"MARIMO! MARIMO! MARIMO!"_ she shouted. Zoro's eye twitched at the sound of his nickname leaving the woman's mouth. _"MARIMO! MARI-ugh.." _ He looked over at her. She was leaning on the door, clutching her head and could hear her breathing in short breaths as if she was gasping for air.

"Oi, are you okay?" His anger dissipated at the sight of the girl. She looked liked she was in agony. Looking at her more closely, he noticed that she was very pale and her forehead was beaded with sweat. He felt guilty for hurting her when she was in this state. He looked down at her and saw she had a pained expression, her hand clutching her arm. It was then he noticed the poorly bandaged arm that was now covered in blood. He felt even guiltier when he saw blood dripping down her arm. "OI! What the hell happened to you?!"

He stood in front of her, holding onto her to keep her steady. She didn't know why he was helping her. She embarrassed him and annoyed the hell out of him. There was no reason for him to help her. It's not like she needed help anyway. She was fine.

"_I'm fine. I can take care of myself."_

"Stop being stubborn. You're not feeling good. Just let me take care of you." He said sincerely.

"_No way. Who knows what you're gonna do to my body.." She whispered._

It took Prince Zoro alot of will power to not drop her body on the floor. He sighed. "I won't. I promise."

No matter how stubborn Nami was, she could no longer keep her eyes open. It was slowly drifting to a close. _"fine.." _she mumbled before falling deep into sleep, right in Prince Zoro's arms. He felt a blush forming on his face while he carried the red-headed girl to his bed bridal style. **This feels so wrong...It totally looks like I'm taking advantage of her... ** He stomped down any future thoughts that formed on his mind and instead focused on getting the bandage off of her arm. He was shocked at the big gash. He didn't think he should treat it, it looked serious.

He went to the door and shouted for his doctor. "CHOPPER! GET OVER HERE!" He narrowed his eye as the doctor didn't appear after waiting for a few minutes. **What the hell is going on? The castle is too quiet...**

Seeing as his doctor wasn't coming, he went back to the woman who was shivering on the bed. **Oh shit! ** He grabbed a bundle of blankets and put it over her, leaving the injured arm open so he could at least clean it to avoid infection. He went to his bathroom and filled a bowl with water. On his way to the bed, he grabbed 2 cloths and bandages. He dipped the first cloth in water and wrung out any water, folding it and placing it on the girl's forehead. The other cloth was used to clean her bloodied arm. His eyes widened at the sight of the now clean arm. Not because of the wound, but because of what was over the wound... A tattoo. He stared at the woman sleeping. **Just who are you?! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walking out of the bathroom, after finally bandaging the girls arm, he noticed an envelope on the floor just beside his bed. He picked it up and saw his name written on it. He sat down on the bed. He looked back at the girl before finally opening the letter. The letter that was written 100 years ago.

* * *

What did you guys think? Were they OOC?

Comment, Review, any bits you were confused on that you would like me to explain, whatever...

xtroberii = Thank you so much for the reviews! It motivates me to write and update lol And ikr! Writing the Binks Sake scene was really sad. I just love that scene in One Piece and I just had to fit it in this story.


End file.
